


猎物 III 3

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 学生赫 vs 老师海
Relationships: Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyukJae - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	猎物 III 3

李赫宰帮李东海做完清理以后就抱着那人一同躺在床上，自己的面具已经被拿下来放在了一旁，但是李赫宰还是遵守开始李东海说的有些规则， 没有把那人的面具给摘下来。虽然摘不摘结果都一样，他已经知道怀里的人就是自己的心上人。

第二天一大早，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，李赫宰就从床上爬起来，把昨晚随意丢在地上的衣服穿好，简单洗漱了一下就准备走了。昨晚那人被自己折腾得够狠，现在还睡得很沉，丝毫没有转醒的趋势。

李赫宰知道李东海今天没课，但是他有，他现在要赶紧赶回宿舍换一身衣服然后到教室里去上课。临走前，李赫宰还是走到了李东海身边，低下头吻住了那人因为睡觉而有些嘟起来的唇。

床上的人被突然吻住不太舒服，从鼻腔里发出了一声闷哼。李赫宰怕把人吵醒，赶忙放开那人的唇，转身开门出去了。

等李东海睡醒，已经日上三竿了。意识转醒的瞬间，李东海就感受到自己有些使用过度的后穴有些隐隐作痛，腰像是被三辆大卡车碾过一样，稍微动一下都疼。像是突然想到了什么，李东海赶紧伸手摸了摸自己脸上的面具，摸到面具还在自己脸上好好戴着，李东海绷紧的神经才放松下来。

还好那人没有在他晕过去的时候把他的面具拿下来。昨晚的男人做得又凶又狠，恨不得把他操死，还说自己的声音很熟悉，说出自己教书的大学的时候吓得他瞬间高潮。不过李东海感觉自己身上清清爽爽的，一想就知道是那人给他清洗过了，心里暗自想着这人床上凶狠，床下还是温柔体贴嘛。

好在今天自己没有课，不然昨晚也不敢这么放肆。李东海伸手揉了揉自己酸疼的腰，从床上爬起来，摘下在脸上戴了一整晚的面具，起身到浴室里洗了个热水澡。

等李赫宰再一次见到李东海的时候，已经是第二天的事情了。那人教的是这学期的必修课，虽然上的次数也不多，但相比其他的选修课来说，一周在教室里就可以见到李东海两次。

自从知道了李东海的秘密以后，李赫宰就想时时刻刻盯紧李东海，怕这个人什么时候趁自己不注意，又去蓝夜找一夜情对象。

他可得把他看紧了。

李东海是认识李赫宰的，这人在他的课上总是坐在最前排，听课的时候也很认真。李东海一眼便知道那人是个乖学生。

但今天上课的时候李东海总觉得有些奇怪，但又说不上来。他总感觉李赫宰的眼神带有侵略性，好像想把他生吞活剥了似的，目光黏在他身上，一秒也不愿意移开。

李东海不懂李赫宰心里的真实想法，以为只是那人专注着在听他讲课罢了。

但如果仔细看的话，李赫宰的目光从李东海的嘴唇一路往下，盯着自己啃咬过的锁骨，捏过的乳尖，摸过的腰线，被他拿散鞭打过的屁股，最后移到了被他操红了的后穴上。

没忍住地吞了一口口水，舌尖伸出来舔了舔有些干燥的唇，如果可以的话，李赫宰现在恨不得把李东海压在讲台上狠狠地操，然后警告他从今之后只能自己操他，再找别人的话就把他锁在家里，哪也不许去。

但这只是李赫宰一时冲动的想法。想要收服李东海，急不来。他要慢慢编制捕猎的网，然后让猎物自己到网里来。

一整节课李赫宰也没听进去多少，而李东海也因为李赫宰的目光变得口干舌燥。

李赫宰生的好看，锋利的下颚线，精瘦的身材，完美的身材比例。各种条件都正中李东海的胃口，要是那人不是他的学生，他还真想跟他一夜情一次。

长期关系是不可能的，李东海就不信这世间的爱情。生活里有性来解决生理需求就足够了。

下课铃打响的时候，李赫宰迅速从座位上站起来往讲台走，拦住收拾好东西准备走的人，开口一副乖学生的模样，"老师，我有一些问题没有听懂，您能不能再教我一下？"

在学校，李东海绝对是个尽职尽责的老师。而且大学生其实认真听课的人不算多，课后会来问问题的人就更少了。除非到了期末考试周的时候，大家才会到办公室里问问题试图试探出哪些在考试里会出现。

所以，李赫宰现在这么积极地来问问题，李东海还是很开心的。

"好啊，一会还有课吗？没课的话到办公室里说吧。"

李赫宰摇摇头，"没课了。"

目光越过李赫宰放在了他刚刚坐的座位上，"那你收拾收拾一起走吧。"

"好。"

啧，猎物没有警惕心，很容易被吃掉的。

李赫宰跟着李东海到他的办公室。李东海的职位不算低，是整个系的主任，所以没有跟其他老师共享一个办公室，一整间都是他一个人的。

李赫宰环顾了一周，暗暗想着以后有机会的一定要在李东海的办公室做一次。

但现在还不是时候。

李东海热情地搬了一把椅子放在自己的椅子旁边，然后招呼着那人过来坐，"你先把要问的问题找出来，我给你倒杯水。"

一把抓住李东海的手腕阻止那人的动作，李赫宰把人拉了回来，开口说道："不用麻烦了老师，您跟我讲讲问题就好，我不渴。"

"好吧。"李东海觉得李赫宰的力气好大，刚刚被那人拽住手腕的瞬间，差点有些站不稳，"说说，哪里没听懂？"

李赫宰拿着刚刚上课的那本书，胡乱地指了几个地方。他刚刚在课上就没有好好听，根本不知道自己哪里是会的，哪里是不会的。

现在也是，李东海说一句他就点点头，但真正听进去的少之又少。

心上人就在眼前，能控制住自己不把人压倒就很好了，哪还有心思听这枯燥的书本知识。

胡乱指出的地方李东海都耐心地跟他又讲了一遍，临走的时候李赫宰问道："老师，您答疑的时间都是什么时候？我如果有问题的话能再来问您吗？"

李东海看了一眼自己的日程表，学校给他安排的答疑时间有两天，还都排在了晚上。虽然可能几乎没有一个学生会来问问题，但他这段时间却必须在办公室里坐着——没法去蓝夜。

"嗯……周一和周三的晚上七点到八点。"李东海的手指指着日程表，抬头看了一眼李赫宰，"有什么问题就直接过来，这个时间我都在的。"

"好。"排除了两个时间段，李赫宰继续试探道："那其他时间的话，提前跟您预约吗？"

"对，你要来之间先发个短信给我吧。我会告诉你我有没有空的。"

李赫宰点点头，一副乖巧的样子，实则是大概弄清了猎物的时间表，做好万全准备，准备到蓝夜里抓人。

"那谢谢老师～我先走了。"

"不用客气，路上慢点。"

自那以后，李赫宰几乎每天都缠着李东海。李东海心里也有疑问，这人明明学习成绩就挺好的，脑袋也机灵，哪有那么多问题需要他再教一遍。

但李东海没有说出口，每次都热情地把李赫宰的问题给人一一讲清楚。

李东海算了算时间，今天不能再答应李赫宰了，他要去蓝夜放松一下自己每天紧绷的神经。

所以在李赫宰发短信跟他约时间的时候，李东海回复给那人今晚家里有事，换个时间。

李赫宰多机灵，一下就知道李东海口中说的是什么事了。勾了勾嘴角，往宿舍走去。

今晚李赫宰换了一个发型，连服装风格也整个变换了一下。白色衬上配上黑色西装，有些大总裁的意思。

室友看着李赫宰的装扮笑着调侃道："赫宰，你穿成这样，今晚有约吗？"

"是有约。"

蓝夜里的猎物，等着我去吃呢。

TBC


End file.
